I Drove All Night
by storyreader51
Summary: It's a songfic...Ron is longing for Kim. My first posting, so please: read, and review.


"I Drove All Night" © Billy Steinberg and Tom Kelly. This story was inspired by Roy Orbison's cover.

All characters © the mouse

Story by me!

Kim Possible was stewing. She was home in bed; her left leg was wrapped in a plaster cast.

_Stupid, stupid mistake! I go on missions all the time and come back with barely a scratch or two, but walking into Ron's graduate residence and falling on a wet spot on the floor was insulting! _She was forced to stay back in Middleton to recoup and heal.

What was bothering her was that she was stuck in her old bedroom at the Possible residence. What ACTUALLY bothered her was that Ron had to go on a mission out of state, with Yori of all people. _It's not so bad_.

_Yeah, right! She's probably using this opportunity to make a move on Ron, even though we're 'exclusive'! I hate the fact I can move enough to go to my graduate courses, but any attempt to exercise would be disastrous._

She was staying by her parents' house for the couple of days that Ron was out of town. She would have stayed at her graduate residence, but the residency's elevators were 'iffy' at best, even on good days. Kim missed Ron so much because he would cook, care, and help her with anything she needed.

Then came the stupid mission! Wade beeped in with a sighting of Professor Dementor making a doomsday weapon near the U.S.-Mexico border.

To make matters worse, her mom got a call. There was an emergency with a head trauma patient and she had to rush out. Her dad was busy at the Space Center for the past three nights observing and debugging a new version of a space telescope called Starlight, Starbright.

_Even the tweebs were out of state, attending their own graduate classes. Oh, well, at least I got Rufus to keep me company!_

Ron Stoppable was annoyed. He couldn't be on a mission with Kim. _Even though Yori's a good friend, a great warrior, and a true professional, she's no KP_. _At least Texas has dry heat! But it's still hot, even at night!_

He looked at the thermostat on his Kimmunicator. _95 degrees! And it's only 9:30 at night!_

Ron pulled out a bottle of water from his mission pack. He took a sip, and nearly spit jerked it out._ This is ridiculous! I __**purposely **__**froze**__ this bottle of water. I took it out two hours ago, and now it tastes hot!_

He was tempted for the umpteenth time to call Wade and ask if there was any change in either status. _Nah. It'll be over soon. What tanks is that we're waiting for three days now! If he doesn't come soon, I'm gonna go stir crazy!_ Five minutes passed. Ten._ ARGH! Enough is enough!_ "Yori, we gotta talk."

"What's the problem, Stoppable-san?" Yori, his ninja ally asked.

"I can't take it! I keep thinking about Kim!"

"I understand. How do you think I feel about being here, when I want to be with my husband? I so badly want to be in Hirotaka-kun's arms, watching him either take care of our son, or making love to him!"

"Whoa-whoa-whoa! TMI, kiddo! How long has it been since you got married? Four years now?"

"Hai! Two months right after the Lorwardian invasion, he proposed and we got married three days later. I wish you and Kim Possible were there!"

"We would have been, but we got called away on another mission! After Drakken and Shego finally got together, the others in our 'Rogues Gallery' tried to step up to the plate, and for a month after the beach party we threw, it was literally Motor Ed at that Car Show, Adrena Lynn, Camille, DNAmy, Dementor, Duff Killigan, the Seniors and Bonnie. Well, with Bonnie's help, the Seniors' finally quit! But it took Bonnie getting married to Junior!"

"It felt as if we were working a deli counter and 'now serving number 87' for that month. I got the invite and regret not being able to be there." Ron slapped his forehead. "Oh, man! I forgot to tell Kim that!"

"WHAT! Stoppable-san, how could you NOT tell her?" Yori asked, amazed.

"Yeah, huh! Honestly, our paths haven't exactly crossed in four years. Every time Kim, Han, and I went to Yamanuchi, you were out on assignment. When you were pregnant, we were stuck on this side of the globe. Heh, I guess 'out of sight, out of mind' really does work! I'll tell her when this STUPID mission will be over! WHEN WILL THIS STUPID MISSION BE OVER? ARGH! Where the hell is he? He's usually prompt being here!" Ron pulled out his Kimmunicator. "Wade! I want some answers!"

"'Sup, Ron?" answered the black teenager.

"Where the hell, which I certainly not too far from, is Dementor?"

"All data gathered points to the fact he's supposed to be there, probably in about an hour, although it maybe a day."

"I can't take this! How's Kim doing? Patch me through to her. Thanks!"

"Connecting now, Ron" Wade said, sounding a little miffed.

"Hey, KP!" Ron calmed down a little. "How's my bon-diggity gal holding up? What'cha doing?"

"I'm in the kitchen. Mom made me some soup before she had to leave. Afterwards, I'm gonna go take a nap."

_WHAT?_ "Kim, did you say your mom had to leave? You're by yourself?"

"Yeah, no big. She got a call that there was a kid who was in a car accident and life was in danger due to major brain swelling, so she had to leave."

"Oh, ok. Rest up, babe, I love you!"

"Love you, too! Yori, watch over him for me? Please and thank you!"

"Rest assured that I will do that, Kim Possible!" Yori said. Both Kimmunicators switched off at the same time.

_Why on earth did I say that? ' _I will do that, Kim Possible!' _YEAH, I'LL BET SHE'S WATCHING OVER HIM! WITH BIG, MOONING EYES, SHE'LL BE WATCHING OVER HIM! ARGH! I HATE THIS!!! _Rufus, seeing how Kim was feeling, climbed up her shoulder, kissed Kim on the cheek, uttered, "AWWW!"

Ron was stewing even more now. Ron re-tapped on his Kimmunicator and growled, "Wade, get m**e them, NOW**!"

"You sure about this, man?" Wade sounded apprehensive. "I mean they only have a 'cator because Kim feels that..."

"They went legit! I know, I know. Man, I really hope that they really did!"

Ron took a deep breath _'Head in the game, Ron!. Snapping at everybody doesn't help anyone. Apologize to Wade. NOW!. "_Wade, I'm sorry for snapping at ya, buddy! This is just so maddening!"

Wade smiled. _Now, that's the real Ron talking. _"It's ok. We're cool. I'm patching through now."

After a few seconds, the screen popped up with a couple heavily making out. Ron whistled a loud 'hailing taxi' whistle. The people on the screen broke apart.

"What do you want, sidekick? Can't you see we're newleywedding here!"

"I don't care! Time for you two to step up to the plate, sidekicks! I'm on a mission and KP's home alone with a busted leg. I need you guys to cover for me with my friend Yori. You have exactly a half hour to get here, so I can go to her or so help me I'm gonna go Mystical Monkey on your butts. I'm sending you my coordinates now."

"Uh, can we get an hour? We were, um...you know, and are closer to finishing than not, so..."

Ron blinked for a few seconds. _Oh! OH!_ "SICK AND WRONG, YOU TWO!" Ron blushed, and then sighed. "Fine! 60 minutes and not a second longer!" After turning off the Kimmunicator, he turned to Yori. "Am I the only one who isn't engaged yet?"

Yori went over to Ron, hugged him at his chest level, gave him a peck on the cheek, and giggled as she simply said, "Hai!"

Ron whimpered as he hit the communicator again. "Wade, I'm off this mission in hopefully an hour! If Dementor shows up before then, we'll deal with him. If not, too bad! I know she'll be pissed off at me, but you know what? **I DON"T CARE**! I need it tonight! Is it ready?"

Yeah, buddy, it is. I'll have it waiting for you at her place."

One hour and three minutes later (_just to spite me, _thought Ron), Ron's replacements showed up. He grumbled that he wasted time waiting and brought them up to date. The female of his replacements told him not to get his shorts in a bunch.

"Whatever!" was his cranky response. Ron turned to Yori and said, "file the report for me. I gotta get back to her!"

"It will be done. Oh, and Stoppable-san?" Yori came over and bussed Ron's cheek again. "Good luck with the proposal!"

Ron turned to the others. "Do me a favor, guys, and after Yori files the report, get her to the airport. Wade had her meet me here. She misses her husband and wants a little 'them' time, just like you guys had. Thanks."

"Did we hear her correctly say that you were gonna propose?" The male counterpart of the replacement team asked.

"Umm, yeah, I guess."

"Ok, let's see the ring. You DO have a ring, right?" the 'she' asked.

"YEAH, but not with me! I was planning on doing it after this mission, so I wasn't carrying it. I left it with Wade."

"Do you have a picture of it, at least?", asked the male counterpart. Ron rolled his eyes. He pulled out his Kimmunicator and pulled up a picture of it. The three substitutes all shrieked at the sight of it. _What is it with women and screeching when it comes to seeing a wedding ring? _

"Well, then", Shego said, "good luck with Princess! Us sidekicks need love, too" Shego, atypically, gave him a buss on the cheek. "Drew, hon, can you do the man a favor and get this young man home faster?"

"It's ok. I got my ride right here." Ron walked them around the corner and showed everyone his wheels.

Drakken was drooling. "Whoa! Is that what I think it is?"

"Nope, it's a rebuilt from scratch, heavily modified by Wade, capable of hovering, set of wheels."

"Yeah, but still! It's a Dodge Tomahawk!"

"Well, I had to leave the Caddy Cien and the Sixteen at home. Kim needed something to get around with, and the Cien is undergoing upgrades." Ron put his Kimmunicator into the HUD slot, attached the cable to his helmet, and jumped onto the rocket bike. He turned over the ignition. Flames shot out of the exhaust pipes. Ron took off at a starting speed of 90 mph. Drew and Shego's jaw were on the floor.

"Drew?" Shego said after a few minutes.

"Yes, Shego, my love?"

"Remind me to have the nerdlinger tune up our hovercar? Please and thank you!" "_Please and thank you?!?' AAAARRRGGGHHHH!!!! I'VE BECOME MY WORST NIGHTMARE!!! I'VE BECOME A GOODY GOODY LIKE HER! BAD SHEGO! EVIL SHEGO! YOU'RE A VILLAINESS!! __That's it! When 'Princess' is back, I'm calling her out and we're gonna go at it like never before! YEAH! AND THEN…Aw, who am I kidding! I've been domesticated! FACE IT, Kiddo! YOU'VE BEEN WHIPPED! married life did you in! __But, Drew, he really makes it worth being settled down_. Shego whimpered in her mind.

Ten minutes after Ron left, and five minutes after Shego calmed down, Dementor showed up. "Vhat are you guys doing here? Vhere is Kim Possible mit her battlesuit? und, who's the Asian girl?"

Shego said," In reverse order, Her name is Yori. She was the sidekick's sidekick for this mission. Princess is home with a busted wing. And we're here to bring you in." Shego's hand flared up. "So do you want to do this the easy way or the hard way?"

"Vhat? Kim Possible isn't coming? Zen, I vill… I'll…Ach! If Kim Possible isn't here, mit her battlesuit, it's not verse it Even if it's six years old, it's still a Spring-stepping, Self-healing battlesuit! Bring me in, already! Chop, chop!" All of the sudden, Professor Dementor did something totally atypical for him. He started to sniffle.

Shego stood totally baffled. Here, in the middle of the Texas panhandle, the infamous German mad scientist was starting to cry. Shego went over to him. Dementor was starting to really cry hard now. She took him, and hugged him. All Shego kept hearing was" All I vanted vas a chance to get ze suit!"

Shego, tut-tuted his tears, and stroked his helmet. "It's ok. It's ok. You'll get another chance at the suit. C'mon. Calm down now"

When he slowed down to a sniffle, Shego continued "Tell you what. I'll have Drew whip us up a batch of (_ugh!_) 'cocoa-moo' and a bunch of cookies! Afterwards, we'll turn you in! How does that sound?"

Dementor said "ok.', and was quietly led away.

_Maybe being 'domesticated' isn't such a bad thing! Less hassles._ thought Shego.

Ron was trying to keep his mind off of Kim, but was failing miserably. He tapped a few buttons on the kimmunicator and selected an internet radio station. Knowing the precautions that Wade would have built into the vehicle, if there was any need for Ron to hear anything, the music would automatically cut off, so he knew he was safe. Somehow, he kept hearing songs about longing for a lover. He half tuned them out but one song caught his attention.

I had to escape, the city was sticky and cruel  
Maybe I should have called you first  
But I was dying to get to you

I was dreaming while I drove  
The long straight road ahead  
Uh-huh, yeah

Could taste your sweet kisses, your arms open wide  
This fever for you was just burning me up inside

While Ron was listening to the song, he kept remembering things in their life. _Their first day at pre-k at five. At six, their childhood "wedding" and trying to play "house", only to have his parents interrupt. At the summer of Camp Wannaweep, how much he missed her. TERRIBLY! _The day after he got home from camp, he ran all the way to the Possible house. As soon as he saw Kim, his eyes started to water and ran and gave her a hug as tightly as he could and wouldn't let go for an hour.

**I drove all night to get to you  
Is that all right?  
I drove all night, crept in your room  
Woke you from your sleep to make love to you  
Is that all right?  
I drove all night**

Ron accelerated the motor faster. Ron was on the verge of activating the heavily modified mini-Kepler booster rockets that Mr. Dr. P gave Wade in appreciation for his assistance he gave over the years.

**What in this world keeps us from falling apart?  
No matter where I go  
I hear the beating of our one heart  
I think about you when the night is cold and dark  
Uh-huh, yeah**

_The junior prom and the kiss! Animology. Halloweens. Christmases and Chanukahs Her 'crushes.' Walter Nelson and the braces incident, Josh Mankey, the Oh Boyz. His 'crushes.' Tara, Amelia, Zita, Yori._

Yori. Ron thought hard for a few dozen miles_. Sorry, Yori. Kiddo, you __never__ stood a chance around KP!. _

**No one can move me the way that you do  
Nothing erases this feeling between me and you  
I drove all night to get to you  
Is that all right? **

_Family. Mom and Dad. Hana. The Drs. P. The Tweebs, and even Cousins Larry and Joss. The closest of friends. Wade. Monique. Felix. Sensei and Yori. 'Friendly' enemies. Bonnie Rockwaller. Brick Flagg. Steve Barkin. Hardcore villains. Drakken and Shego. Monkey Fist. Dementor. DNAmy and all the others. The Junior Prom and the Kiss! _

**I drove all night, crept in your room  
Woke you from your sleep to make love to you  
Is that all right?  
I drove all night  
**

_Humorous sitches. Mr. Paisley and their first mission. Mr. North and the Fearless Ferret. Swapping bodies. Yori and Kim meeting. Kim's missing library book. Roachie. Dr. Bortle and his Moodulator. Middleton Day's festival. Booyah on THE LITTLE BLACK DRESS! The Junior Prom and the Kiss! _

**Could taste your sweet kisses, your arms open wide  
This fever for you was just burning me up inside**

_Bad sitches. The Pan-Dimensional-Vortex-Inducer and the Monkey Channel. The Killer Bebe's. Almost losing Kim when she was turning invisible. Team Impossible. Kim lying to get out of t-or-ting to see Mankey. Gill's attempts at getting revenge. Dr. Drakken attaching the control chip on Kim (OK, Ok, so he put it on Shego, too, but still!). Zorpox! The Diablo's invasion. __**ERIC**__! Any Monkey Fist mission! The Yono. Kim losing her memories. The Lorwardian Invasion! Nightmares so bad he had to call her, making sure The Junior Prom and the Kiss actually happened!_

**I drove all night to get to you  
Is that all right?  
I drove all night, crept in your room  
Is that all right?  
I drove all night**

_Kim smiling! _

_Kim frowning!_

_Kim jelling!_

_Kim kissing me!_

_KIM'S PUPPY DOG POUT! _

_Kim..._

_Kim…_

_Kim,,,well, Kim in general!_

_Hang in there, Kim! I know you're ok, but I'm not! I so need to see you right now! _

Ron engaged the booster rockets.

At 2:00 in the morning, Wade patched in Yori who told Ron that Dementor was in custody, without so much as a battle. Ron was annoyed but glad nobody was hurt. It was finally 4:15 in the morning when Ron approached the Possible house. The Wadebot was waiting outside the house, patrolling just to be safe. When Ron approached, a clawed tentacle snaked out and gave Ron a box. There was a note attached to the box. '_GOOD LUCK, BUDDY!'_, handwritten by Wade. Ron climbed the outside of Kim's parent's house, just to make sure nobody would wake up. Kim kept her window opened at night for fresh air. Ron crept in and sat down in a chair by her computer. The moonlight came out from behind some clouds and he just sat there, watching the love of his life lie there, sleeping.

Rufus, having the same skills as Ron, woke up immediately, in a defensive position. As he saw Ron, Rufus was about to speak, when Ron signaled to be quiet. Rufus, not really understanding, just nodded to his 'pet human'. After just sitting and watching for an hour, Ron thought, S_howtime!_ Ron went to her bed, and gently sat down. Ron put his hand on her scalp, and gently stroked it. He leaned in, and ever so softly, gave her a butterfly's kiss on the lips.

Kim woke up. "hey!", she said in a sleepy, dreamy voice.

"hey. How are ya feeling, beautiful?"

"Better, now that I see you. How did it go?"

"Yori said he gave up. Nobody was hurt. Kim, you're gonna be mad, but I had to leave early. I couldn't be there any longer."

"What? Why?", Kim asked, starting to sit up, fully awake.

"Because."

"'Because?' '**BECAUSE**?' **Excuse me, care to explain, Ron**?", Kim asked with an edge in her voice.

Ron stood up, turned and held his breath. _Tell her! Tell her __**EVERYTHING!**_ Ron took a deep cleansing breath, turned around, sat down on the edge of the bed again, and said, "Because it wasn't us! Capturing the bad guys is an 'us' thing. Not a 'you-and-somebody-else' thing, or a 'me-and-somebody-else' thing. At least, I want it to be that way. You could team with Monique or Wade, but it wouldn't feel the same." Ron grabbed both of Kim's hands. "I wouldn't be there to protect you!"

Ron kissed both hands at the same time. "Yori and I could also team up, but it would feel worse. She's not you! She'll never **BE** you! Yeah, she a professional, and she's good, but she does things in her own ninja-style, and it's usually with her husband, Hirotaka. By the way, Kim, Yori's been married for four years. I forgot to tell you that. I'm sorry I forgot. If I go out on a mission, I only want it to be with you. **Just you**! I guess what I'm trying to say is..."

Ron pulled out a small jewelry sized box out of his pocket, slightly covered with cheese. _Oy, Rufus droppings,_ he thought to himself, then got his head back in the game. He got down on one knee, opened the box, cleared his throat from the boulder-sized lump he felt there and then said with all his heart, "Kimberly Ann Possible, will you grant me the honor and marry me? You are my life! You are in my soul! You are everything I aspire to achieve! I love you! **FOREVER! Always have, always will!** I'm just so sorry it took this long for me to propose to you." She looked at the ring in disbelief. Describing it would do it injustice to the intensity it shown forth with, (A diamond surrounded by a set of emerald stones the color of her eyes, wrapped by white gold and platinum ring is the only way to nearly describe the ring's beauty. And, **that**, my friends doesn't do it justice!), but it paled in comparison to the emotional intensity of the moment.

Kim's response was so like her. Full of action, emotion, and passion. Suffice it to say, two days later, they finally got out of bed.

Unknown to Kim and Ron, but a topic of dinner conversation in future days, when Anne came home, she saw Ron in bed with Kim, in a post-coital spooning position. She was about to protest and send Ron on a deep space probe of her own design, sans probe. When she saw Kim wearing the ring on her left hand outside of the blanket, entwined with Ron's hand underneath, she gasped at the sight of the ring, mentally said '_BOOYAH! It's about time! Congratulations, kids!'_ Quietly, left the kids to themselves, and then checked into a hotel room. She then called up James to meet her there. After she told him, and after James had thoroughly calmed down, they both got a healthy dose of their own Anne-and James-shine.

Shortly after the flames of passion burned down to small embers, Ron called Rabbi Katz and asked him to perform a quick Jewish wedding ceremony for both sets of parents. Wade and Monique were Best Man and Bridesmaid, and were the witnesses for the Ketubah (a Jewish wedding contract.) Later that afternoon, everybody went with the couple down to City Hall as they filed for the 'official' state marriage license.

A/N

3,780 words to simply say 'I like a song!' Wow! Even I'm surprised.

I heard Celine Dion's and Cyndi Lauper's versions and was 'Eh! Liked it.' Then, I heard Roy Orbison's version and went, 'WHOA!' It just started as the snowflake for a story and avalanched from there.

I purposely kept it at a (relatively) PG level so it can be read.

Special props to G-Go's 'Reunion-verse'. It was the first KP fanfic I read, so I had to give it a slight nod. Also, beaucoup 'todah rabahs' go out to CPNEB and JA of JAKT for beta reading and helping me with the ending.

Liked it? Great! Let me know! Despised it? Ok. STILL let me know!


End file.
